


Close To You

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley comforts Cassie once their search for Phantom is finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



> This is one of five ficlets I wrote this past week for a personal challenge in which I asked my friends list(s) on Livejournal and Dreamwidth for prompts. Rascal Flatts sings _I Won't Let Go_.

"I'm really sorry about Phantom," Ashley whispered softly as she petted the dark hair spilling over her leg.

"I know," Cassie sniffled. She was curled up on her side, with her head in Ashley's lap. "Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I...thanks."

"For what?" she asked softly, reaching up to gently brush her friend's hair away from her face.

Cassie sniffed again. "For staying with me this long. If I'd known it was going to take me nearly a year to find him, I'd never have asked."

"Oh Cass...I told you I'd go with you. I *meant* it, no matter how long it took." She squeezed her shoulder and then started rubbing small circles into her back. "You're my best friend, and I know how much finding him meant to you."

Cassie reached up to wipe at fresh tears before they could make their way to Ashley's pants leg. "Ash?" she asked again.

"Hmm?"

She pushed herself up, and turned to face Ashley, crossing her legs in front of her. "I'm sorry about Andros."

"I know." She smiled sadly. "He's happy though, that's what matters."

Cassie nodded, wiping her eyes again and trying to compose herself. She caught sight of the wet spot on Ashley's pants leg and let out a small bubble of laughter.

"Sorry about that," she said, nodding to Ashley's lap.

Ashley shook her head, smiling. "S'okay. ...What are you going to do now?"

"To be honest?" She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought... I thought _he_ was my future, but now...I just don't know, Ash."

Ashley's heart broke at her words, and she wasn't sure what to say.

"What about you?" Cassie asked after a moment.

She had no plans other than to help Cassie up until now. The thought had crossed her mind to go back to Earth and apply for college, like she'd always thought she'd do. But she didn't want to stay on Earth forever. It was her home, it would always be that, but she'd spent so much time and so many months in space, that going to school to become a fashion designer didn't really seem as exciting as it once was.

To be honest, she'd enjoyed being in Cassie's company so much the past few months, she didn't really want to leave her.

"...Ash?" Cassie was eying her worriedly now. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, yeah, was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Where I wanna go. I don't...really know what I want to do either. But I know I don't want to do it without you." She smiled and continued as Cassie nodded in agreement. "I was thinking maybe a visit to Earth or KO-35, to check in on everyone?"

Cassie nodded, but studied her friend more closely as she asked, "Are you up for KO-35?"

Ashley smiled, knowing what she meant. "They still care about us, I just wanna see how they're doing."

"He still cares about you. Love like that...it doesn't go away very easily. I know how much he meant to you, how much he still does."

Ashley blinked rapidly, looking away.

"No, don't cry." Cassie scooted over beside her and put her arms around her, laying her head on Ashley's shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I know," she whispered, propping her head against Cassie's.

"But if you want to go, I'll go with you. I wouldn't mind seeing them either...and I kinda don't want to be alone right now."

Ashley freed her arm enough to put it around Cassie's back and squeezed her from the side. "I know. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Cassie squeezed her in return. "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend. It means so much to me that you're here, more than you know."

"No," she whispered softly, "I know. I love you, Cass."

"I love you too."

 _I will stand by you,  
I will help you through,  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope.  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight,  
I will hold you tight,  
And I won't let go._


End file.
